


Debilidad

by Marian_Nightroad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, References to Depression, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: Porque Erwin Smith  también tiene sus momentos de debilidad, pero también tiene a alguien que siempre le devuelve la fuerza.





	Debilidad

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el concurso de fanfics del grupo de facebook Eruri ¤ Erwin 愛 Levi ¤

_Erwin Smith, eres un monstruo_ , pensó el rubio al mirar su propio rostro en el espejo de su habitación. Cada vez que Erwin miraba su reflejo, le resultaba más fácil visualizar su cuerpo cubierto por la sangre de todos aquellos en cuya muerte había influido, directa o indirectamente. Veía los ojos de los muertos mirándole a través de los suyos. Y le asustaba.

En ese momento, podía ver en sus ojos la misma furia con que los padres de los soldados muertos le miraban al saber que no recuperarían los restos de sus hijos. El odio con el que le preguntaban por qué no había muerto él en su lugar mientras él se cuestionaba exactamente lo mismo.

Podía ver en sus párpados el peso de años y años de interminable sufrimiento del que, por más que intentaba, no podía librar a la humanidad. Años en los que había renunciado a todo por un único objetivo, que se le antojaba inalcanzable.

Veía también el miedo de sus soldados. Hombres y mujeres que habían sacrificado sus vidas por nada, porque por mucho que quisiera convencerse de lo contrario, Erwin sentía que estaba estancado desde siempre en un mismo lugar, muy lejos de la libertad que tanto anhelaba.

Veía el rencor de su padre, al que había condenado por culpa de su insano deseo de conocimiento. Sus ojos cansados le miraban con decepción, preguntando un silencioso  _por qué_ , como si esperara que su hijo le dijera si su muerte había valido la pena. Erwin no sabía cómo responder a eso.

Incluso podía ver la burla de las personas. Siendo sincero, ¿realmente pensaba que podría liberar a la humanidad de su tormento?  _Qué ridículo_. Hacía falta tener un humor muy negro para reír al verlos regresar de una expedición, derrotados, cansados, mermados. Sin embargo, lo entendía, porque en ese preciso instante hubiera podido reír al pensar en lo mucho que habían perdido y lo poco que habían logrado. Hubiera reído de no ser porque nunca se permitiría faltarle al respeto a sus muertos.

También veía reflejadas las ilusiones de los jóvenes. Le recordaban a sí mismo cuando tenía esa edad, cuando confiaba ciegamente en que todo se resolvería. Que ingenuo había sido. Había pasado por tantas cosas, que apenas podía recordar cómo era sentir esperanza.

Veía esas mismas ilusiones borrándose, siendo reemplazadas por el más puro terror. Y sabía que era por culpa suya. Había causado dolor a muchas personas, ¿cómo podía seguir viviendo con tanto peso sobre sus hombros?

Por eso odiaba mirarse al espejo.

Sin embargo, en el instante en que sus ojos se desviaron hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Levi a través del cristal, Erwin sonrió, porque el comandante también tiene sus momentos de debilidad, pero también tiene a alguien que siempre le devuelve la fuerza. No importaba como el resto del mundo lo viera, ni como él se viera a sí mismo, al final, su mirada siempre terminaba encontrándose con la de Levi, llena de confianza, devoción y amor.


End file.
